I'll Protect You (on hiatus!)
by Fi Vind
Summary: Mia was just like any regular cog, fighting toons, making them go sad, the regular things a cog does. Until one night in bossbot hq and is suddenly thrown into the role of a parent and protector to a toon child, the very race her kind is at war with...
Mia hummed as she tapped her fingers on the edge of the oil fountain, lost in thought as the rhythmic ticking of the gears made her even more lost in though... the gears moved constantly, making oil well up from the ground, feeding the endless stream of oil that cascaded down from the small top of the fountain, to the bottom of it.

The sound of the oil continuously flowing like a waterfall didn't help much either as she yawned

She glanced up at the sky

the grey clouds that usually covered every inch of the sky were now just dotting the sky here and there, the darker grey sky dotted with stars.

Her eyes were drooping as she shook her head, trying to wake herself up just a little big longer so she would be able to fly home safely at least as she yawned and stretched.

She thought she saw some sort of shadowy figure in the distance and shook her head, thinking it was just her tired brain playing tricks on her... but then she saw the figure, who clearly was a toon from the way the shadow was shaped, looked at her for a brief moment

Mia instantly became alert and took a couple of steps forward

"Hey! You! What do you think you're doing here!" She called

The figure simply took a few steps back, teleportation hole in hand, then slapped it onto the ground and jumped into it, a mixture of blue and aqua fur could be seen before they completely disappeared

Mia stared confused as to why a toon would be here so late at night, she understood a cog being here but... a toon?

Ever since the war between toons and cogs started up again, toons and cogs have been avoiding each others territory like wildfire, the only time she ever seen a toon was in the V.P

But it was her job to fight them for him and she was pretty dang good at it, being level 7 currently, being promoted to level 8 after her small lay off was exceeded

She remembered when the war had just started again, it was about... 2 or.. 6 years after a contract was sighed for it to end, both sides with high casualties, everything was peaceful.. hell, some toons and cogs even became friends or even lovers for the most part! But then... something happened...

* * *

 _mia hummed as she walked along the streets of toontown central, the sky was it's usual self, cloudy yet bright and sunny, she stopped walking when she saw a toon and a cog, seemingly talking and was about to walk over to say hi, but then saw the toon throw a birthday cake at the cog, causing them to explode..._

 _Mia stood there shocked at the scene before her, she quickly flew away from the scene in order for the same thing not happen to her, she flew all the way to lawbot hq as she knew not many toons came here, something just wasn't right about today... she spotted her friend five, a legal eagle, who was currently level 10, and walked over to her_

 _"Five! I just saw a toon destroy a cog, RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY EYES!" Mia said and five looked at her and mia was taken back a bit... Five looked... upset... it was rare for the energetic and hyper legal eagle to be upset or anything else but happy, maybe worried here and there but... rarely sad or even upset..._

 _"Five... what's going on...?" Mia asked, now extremely worried about her legal eagle friend who simply muttered,_

 ** _the war is starting again..._**

* * *

Mia sighed as she let her gaze shift to the ground, she was only around level 3 or 4 that day, it turns out toons and cogs had gone missing and both sides blamed each other, mia was lucky she even managed to fly away without any toon seeing her that day

She pushed the memory to the back of her head, sighing sadly, she looked up and around, trying to see why that toon from earlier had came here and then she noticed a bundle laying on the ground where the toon was standing, mia blinked and cautiously and slowly walked to the bundle, as she got closer, she could see a bit of fur...

Wait... fur...?

Mia bent down and carefully picked the bundle up

It was a bear cub, it's fur was a strange color mia never saw before however, she guessed it was some sort of... dark coral color, the cub looked no older then 2 or 3

 _is... is this why that toon was here...? To leave there kid here...?!_

Mia looked around again to see if the toon was still there but knew they were long gone by now and most likely had no intention of returning

Mia had no clue on what to even do, she never had to deal with this kind of situation.. she sighed and glanced down at the cub to see them staring up at her with big eyes, full of curiosity and ignorance

Mia stared back at the cub and couldn't help but just smile at them, but it quickly faded and she looked around quickly to make sure no other cog saw what happened

Mia glanced down at the cub again, sighing a bit

"Well, I can't just leave you here.. can't I...?" She muttered as she began to take off, holding the small cub closely

 _maybe five will know what to do..._ she thought as she disappeared in the grey sky


End file.
